1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of recording a content such as video, a content recording method, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a network system in which contents can be reproduced in a plurality of places in the home by interconnecting a plurality of electronic apparatuses such as a video recorder and a television via a network such as a home network (home LAN (Local Area Network)) and exchanging contents such as video among the respective electronic apparatuses is proposed.
When a content is copied or transferred (so-called moved) from some apparatus to a storage device such as a HDD of another electronic apparatus or a medium such as an optical disc such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) or a BD (Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark)) via a network in such a system, the content sometimes turns out to be irreproducible after being copied or moved. In this case, useless copy processing is performed, and when writing on an only once writable medium such as a DVD−R is performed, this medium may be wasted. Further, concerning a copyrighted content, by a content of a source of movement being erased, the content itself may be lost.
In relation to processing when a content is copied or reproduced via the network an information processing device which, when the content is copied or reproduced, acquires a non-permission list describing types or versions of applications inappropriate for this copying or reproduction and a startup file describing types and versions of applications appropriate for the copying or reproduction of the content from the outside, specifies an application installed in itself based on the startup file, and verifies the specified application against the non-permission list so as to be able to prevent execution of the application described in the non-permission list is described (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-338959 (Paragraph [0008], FIG. 8, etc.).